This invention relates to apparatus and method to prevent melted yarn when stopped in a high temperature yarn texturing jet such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,956 to Longbottom et al., hereby incorporated by reference.
The prior art high temperature fluid (such as steam) texturing jets, such as the above-mentioned Longbottom jet, are presently used to texture a continuous running length of nylon or other synthetic yarn to bulk it so that it can be tufted or woven into carpets. These prior art jets used superheated steam at a temperature greater than the yarn melting point. When the yarn is in motion, heat transfer to the yarn is insufficient to melt it. However, process interruptions due to many different causes can occur. Any process interruption which causes the yarn to stop in the jet may cause the yarn to melt in the jet. The jet must then be removed and cleaned to remove the melted polymer by solvent or other means. The melted yarn causes prolonged down time of a portion of the continuous yarn texturing process in addition to the expense of cleaning the jet.
The prior art device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,468 to Harrison, hereby incorporated by reference, has been successfully used for processing most ordinary yarn. However, for the new lower denier higher crimp yarn, prior art devices have not successfully prevented melted yarn when stopped in the high temperature jet.